Things will work out
by natzbadfairy
Summary: NCISGREYS. MerGibbs. Merder friendshipeventually Meredith and Gibbs have been together a long time but the people she knows and loves still help keep her afloat. PLease read, it does have some merder fluffmainly friendship tho :D rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

-1Meredith walked across the bridge, wrapping her arms around Gibbs as he towards her.

'What are you doing here?'

'Came to see my favourite wife,'

'That's good to know,' Meredith started laughing, Gibbs putting his arm around her waist and walking down to her office with her.

'What time you expecting to finish here?'

'Couple of hours at least,'

'At least?'

'I have a surgery in half an hour,'

'Anything good?' Meredith looked at Gibbs, smiling at him.

'When did you become interested in the cases I get?'

'When you started stressing about wither or not you were good at your job,' Meredith sighed and stood up, Gibbs pulling her to her feet and round in front of him.

'So you and Tony were talking then,'

'We do tend to yeah, since I work with him all day,' Meredith placed her hands on his hips, gently leaning down.

'Richards been gone for nearly three years now…Derek is doing my head in, giving me paperwork that I have no idea how to fill out or the best of it stuff I'm not even supposed to fill out. Then he yells at me for not doing it properly,' Gibbs hugged her tightly, Meredith inhaling the scent off his jacket.

'When your finished Dr Gibbs, your needed in surgery,' Meredith stood up, Derek standing with his hands on his hips at the door.

'Actually Dr shepherd, it was me that was holding her back. I came to see her, wondering when I should be back to pick her up. You know, since I married her five years ago and have picked her up from work since then,'

'I don't need you covering for her,' Gibbs stood up off the desk, Meredith placing her hand on his stomach.

'Jethro, leave him be,'

'Dr Gibbs, I recommend you get your ass back to work,'

'Watch who your talking to,'

'Jethro, I have surgery anyway. I'll call you when I'm finished,' Meredith gently kissed him, passing Derek on the way out.

'I would ask that you don't come back here and interrupt her during her working day,'

'See, Derek. I would listen to you, but I only take orders from people above me in rank and even then, I rarely listen so no. If I want to visit her during the day, I will. If I want to call her, I will. And if I want to take her away for a weekend, I will,' Derek stood up straight.

'what is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that next time I plan on taking her away for a weekend, I won't tell you and she'll be calling in sick from a plane,' Gibbs walked past Derek, smiling smugly. He stopped just outside the door.

'And I hear you talking to her like that again, I'll kick your ass shepherd,'

'Is that a threat?'

'No Dr shepherd,' Gibbs came up beside Derek, leaning into his ear.

'it's a promise,' Meredith looked up to the gallery, the place packed with interns eager to watch the chief of neurology at work. One figure caught her eye, the glare in his eyes alerting her to the fact he was pissed and was after her. Putting his face out her head she turned to the scrub nurse.

'Put the album on,' she nodded, Meredith inhaling deeply. She focused on the music as she picked away at the crumbling bone. As the monitor started beeping frantically she kept her cool, remembering what Gibbs had said to her.

'_when everyone else is loosing their heads, keeps yours, cause whatever's slipping through your fingers can always come back when your calm,'_ Meredith stopped the bleed, instantly repairing it and finishing the surgery. She stood scrubbing out when the scrub room door opened, Derek standing holding it open.

'My office, ten minutes,'

'No can do. I'm going home. Somewhere I should have been half an hour ago,'

'My office, ten minutes,' before Meredith could protest again, Derek was gone.

'Ass,' she changed, calling Gibbs as she walked to his office.

'Jethro, I'm finished up here,'

'_I'll be there in five,'_ Meredith pushed Derek's office door open, the office empty.

'Yeah, funny Derek,' she turned, Derek coming in the door behind her.

'So you actually came,'

'I have five minutes, use them wisely,'

'Your husband made a promise to me today,'

'Oh really? I'm so happy for you,'

'I could have you sacked for what he said,' Meredith nodded her head, something inside her snapping.

'You know what Derek? I don't give a damn. You can fire me, I don't care anymore. Since I became chief of neuro, you've been treating me like crap and I'm sick of it. I don't care what Jethro said to you today. I really don't care. You might be bitter and twisted because I got over you and I found some one who I love more than anything else in the world. You can be all bitter and twisted if you want. But you know, it's sad that you never found someone after Addison left you. It really is. it's sad that after seven years that your still bitter about being alone. But I don't care because I can't…I just can't care,'

'I'm not going to fire you,'

'Then what? What is the point of me being here at this moment in time?'

'I want you to realise that this isn't a meeting place for you and your husband,' Meredith turned and walked out the hall, Derek following her.

'I'm talking to you,'

'Fuck you Derek. I work my ass off for this hospital. I bring in half of the fucking revenue. I keep the neuro department running without a hitch. I put up with the constant shit you throw at me. Fuck you and fuck your stupid plans for having a state of the art hospital. Trying having a fucking heart for once in your life,'

'I loved you once Meredith. I loved the woman who put her work first and wanted to be something. What the hell happened to you?' Meredith stopped on the bridge, unaware of the gathering crowed below.

'What happened to me? You Derek, you happened to me. You broke me, you made me crazy, I thought I was in love with you. Thought being the operative word. You need to realise that when I met Gibbs, I realised that I didn't need to settle for second best, I didn't have to put up with an asshole like you treating me like something he picked up from the street. I got some self respect. I fell in love. I don't think I'm in love Derek, I know I am. I know I am. You…you were nothing compare to him,' Derek stood silent, Meredith walking away from him. She kept her head down, ignoring the looks. Gibbs sat outside the hospital, Meredith slamming the car door shut. She looked straight ahead. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, Gibbs watching her.

'What happened?'

'Derek shepherd, that's what happened,' Gibbs went to get out the car, Meredith grabbing his arm.

'Please, just take me home. I'm sick of him and I'm sick of the hospital. I just want to go home with you and sleep,'

'Sure?' Meredith nodded once, Gibbs leaning across the car and kissing her gently. She smiled, the few interns that left the hospital looking at her through the glass.

'What did you do?' Meredith started laughing.

'I told him to fuck his hospital,'

'what?'

'I told him to get over it, stop being a bitter ass,' Gibbs took hold of her hand, glad that she had stood up for herself and hadn't taken anymore crap. Meredith draped her jacket over the banister, throwing her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

'food?' Meredith shook her head and for a second time, grabbed his arm. She pulled him over against her, crashing her lips against his.

'Thank you, for promising to do something to him,'

'He told you?'

'Don't exactly know what you've promised to do to him but thank you,'

'Promised him I would kick his ass if he disrespected you,'

'Poor shepherd,'

'Why?'

'Cause he's going to have one sore ass,'


	2. Chapter 2

-1Meredith looked over her shoulder, Derek walking towards her. She slipped the chart into the rack and walked towards the elevator. He followed her, Meredith sighing heavily as he got into the elevator with her.

'What the hell do you think that your doing?'

'Excuse me?'

'You stood, yelling at me in front of the entire hospital and today your acting like nothing happened,' Meredith went forward, Pulling the emergency stop.

'You know what I did when I left here last night? I went home and I went to bed with my husband. I forgot the argument that we had because I didn't want to think about how much of an asshole you are. What the hell do you think I am Derek? Some random woman who you used to screw and now employ? No Derek, I'm a world renowned neuro surgeon with the pain in the ass of a chief. I want to work. I am great at what I do. I could run this hospital. You Don't seem to realise how good I am and see eventually when you do, you will come crawling back with your tail between your legs. Now if you don't mind, I'm working here and want nothing else to do with you,' Derek was silent once more, Meredith glad that she had spoken to him and put him in his place.

'I have a board meeting later today and I need you to cover one of my surgeries,'

'What room is the patient in?'

'3210. It's a simple lumber separation. The OR's booked for half one,'

'Fine. I'll do it and leave the post op to you,' Meredith walked off the elevator, Derek following behind at a much slower pace.

'How was work?' Meredith sighed heavily.

'Four surgeries in one day is just too much on three hours of sleep,'

'I felt you tossing and turning last night. The argument really got to you,'

'We had round two in an elevator today,'

'And?'

'He's sorry apparently. That was the message he sent an intern to tell me while he was in a board meeting and I was performing his surgery,'

'You did his surgery for him?'

'Yeah, patients been waiting three weeks. I wasn't gonna let her down just because he's an asshole,'

'Maybe you should take this weekend off. Just take a weekend for you,'

'Only if you got off work as well,' Meredith knew he would say no.

'Ok,' She turned round from hunting in the fridge and looked at him.

'Seriously,'

'If it means you get away from Derek shepherd for a while, then yeah, I'll let Tony hold the fort for a couple of days,' Meredith put the bottle down on the table and sat down on Jethro's lap, her arms going around his neck.

'You know, I really really love you,' Gibbs smiled.

'I really really love you too,' Meredith rested her forehead against his, knowing that both of them needed the time away from work and that a weekend was just the right amount before it became too much. Her head fell as the front door went.

'Ignore it,' Meredith shook her head.

'I can't,'

'Why not?'

'Cause it could be someone important,'

'Like who?'

'The pope,' Gibbs smiled, going back to the papers in front of him. Meredith opened the door, the smile falling from her face as she realised who it was.

'What do you want?'

'Like you said, I'd crawl back with my tail between my legs. I'm sorry,'

'Excuse me?' Meredith raised her eyebrows in shock.

'I'm sorry, for everything. I know I'm not gonna see you until next week so I'm telling you now. I'm sorry,'

'No, no you don't get to come to my house and think that saying sorry covers it. I want a week off,'

'What?'

'I want next week off, including this weekend. Call it taking back time that you forced me into using up on paper work that I didn't need to do,'

'Fine, just don't resign. You're the best neuro surgeon I've got in that hospital,'

'What? I'm not resigning. Where the hell did you get that from?'

'You were talking to interns…you said about resigning,'

'You were listening into a conversation I was having?'

'I just,'

'You, get away from here. I'll call you when I decide that I'm coming back. I'm not sure I will,' Meredith slammed the door shut, Gibbs coming out the kitchen.

'Mere?'

'He was listening into a conversation I was having today and has just begged me not to resign. He's just agreed to let me have next week off as long as I promise not to resign,'

'Good,'

'What?'

'Then we're doing nothing next week. I'll call Tony, get the week off and me and you will spend next week doing absolutely nothing,' Meredith turned into Gibbs, her hand grabbing onto the front of his shirt, pulling him down onto her. She pressed her body against his, her lips soft on his.

'You want to start doing nothing now?' Gibbs nodded, lifting Meredith's shirt over her head. She stumbled up the stairs, the clothes being lost in a trail to the bedroom. A small groan escaped from her lips as he pressed her up against the wall.

'God I love you,' Meredith pulled the sheets up around them, Jethro running his hand up and down her arm.

'So, we're gonna do nothing next then?' Meredith looked up, her eyes full of happiness.

'Yeah, Jethro, we're gonna do nothing all week,' Meredith slipped out, pulling the bottom sheet with her. She searched through the clothes, hunting for the beeping pager. Her eyes closed tightly as she pulled hers from the waist band of her jeans, the number Derek's.

'Look, I am busy and don't appreciate you paging me,'

'_I need you to come into the hospital,'_

'No way. Find someone else. I'm on holiday. Like I said, I'll call you when I'm coming back,' Meredith put the phone down and climbed back into bed. She sat on Jethro's hips, her arms holding her up either side of him. His arm wrapped around her, the two of them becoming more and more tangled in each other. She groaned loudly, her pager going off on the table. Reaching across she picked it up and threw it across the room smashing it into tiny pieces, Gibb's smiling at her.

'You realise how pissed he's gonna be with you,' Meredith looked at Jethro.

'You realise how pissed I'm gonna be if we don't finish this?' a smile played across Gibbs face, Meredith pressing herself down onto him.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Meredith followed Gibbs up in the lift, her hand wrapped in his. She smiled, Gibbs tripping over the door.

'I could have seriously hurt myself there,'

'But your so big and strong,' Gibbs pushed his chest out, imitating superman.

'Yeah yeah,' Meredith spotted Tony and Kate almost jumping as Gibbs came into the office.

'Hey Boss…Mrs Boss,' Meredith laughed, Tony's face going red. Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

'Thanks boss, I needed that,'

'where are we?'

'Director Shepherd wants to see you,' Gibbs groaned.

'You can tell her from me that I'm taking some time off, the time she offered me a couple of years back,' Kate chocked back the smile.

'You can tell me yourself special agent Gibbs,' Meredith looked over her shoulder, the red head walking towards her and Gibbs.

'Dr Gibbs,'

'Director,'

'Gibbs, can I see you in my office,'

'Sorry Jen, but I'm taking a week off, Tony's in charge…no Kate is,'

'But I'm the senior officer Gibbs,'

'You sit and play computer games all day Tony,'

'Kate, zip it,' Meredith looked between Kate and Tony, instantly knowing what was going on between them.

'Special Agent Gibbs, I want to speak with you,' Gibbs eased Meredith down off the desk, Meredith following him out.

'Sorry Jen, I have to do nothing all week,' Meredith pushed him into the elevator, Gibbs pulling her by the waist to the back.

'She's gonna be so pissed at you,'

'And? Jens the best field agent I ever worked with but the worst director and she's knows it. She Can't be pissed at me,'

'No one can be pissed at you,'

'You know what I just realised?'

'what baby?' Meredith ran her hand over Gibbs's, his hand on her stomach holding her against him.

'There are two shepherds we know and both of them are pain's in the asses,'

'You know, you might be onto something there,'

'See, not just a pretty face,' Meredith looked at Gibbs over her shoulder, gently kissing him.

'I've known that for a long, long time,'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' Gibbs pulled up outside the hospital, Meredith looking at the building through the glass.

'I'll come in with you,'

'You must be able to read my mind,'

'No, your face is telling me your dreading going in here in case you see him,'

'He is gonna freak,'

'Yeah, but remember I've still to kick his ass,' Meredith sighed heavily, lifting the files she needed off her desk.

'You realise that they make the worst coffee in the world here,'

'It's full of caffeine, more than you would think possible,'

'That explains in,'

'Dr Gibbs, your back,' Meredith looked up, her resident smiling at her.

'I'm just leaving. If there are any major problems, page the chief. I'm taking time off,'

'Lucky for some. He's been a mood all day,'

'Do you know why?'

'something about a backfired apology, that's the nurses. Others suspect it's because the male and female Sloane are back in town,' Meredith dropped the file she had, her eyes going to Gibbs.

'Addie and Mark are back Mer,'

'Oh God,' the resident looked round the door, smiling at Gibbs.

'Hi sir,' Gibbs nodded his head.

'Did Addie say anything to you Mer?'

'I've not spoken to her in weeks. Mark mentioned something a couple of months back but I never really took any notice,'

'when did they get back?'

'They're in a meeting with Shepherd now,' Meredith picked the files back up and headed straight for Derek's office. Rattling the door, she entered at the muffled sound.

'So your back,' Meredith glared at Derek, Addison and Mark exchanging looks.

'Nice of you to tell me you guys were back in town,'

'Don't know if we're staying yet,'

'You mean permanently,'

'If we can get jobs then yeah,' Meredith ignored Derek, hugging Addison and mark.

'Listen, I have to go, since I'm on leave,' Meredith looked at Derek.

'But come by the house later,'

'we will,' Meredith turned and walked out the door.

'Dr Gibbs, I need to speak with you,' Meredith looked over her shoulder, Derek moving back into the seat as Gibbs came up beside her.

'I'll call you, Chief,'


	4. Chapter 4

-1Meredith rolled over, Gibbs lying watching her.

'How long have you been up?'

'Couple of hours,'

'You should have woke me,'

'You were too cute to wake,' Meredith reached across, turning the bedside lamp on.

'What time is it?'

'Half six,'

'Addison and Mark will be here shortly,' Meredith slipped out from under the covers, pulling on Gibbs's boxers.

'What are you wearing?'

'What? These are comfortable,'

'If I wore your underwear,'

'If you wore my underwear I would worry, a hell of a lot,' Gibbs sat up in the bed, watching Meredith pull her jeans on.

'Are you planning on Addison and Mark seeing you like that?' Gibbs nodded, Meredith throwing his trousers at him.

'Come on, I need to phone in a takeaway,' Meredith leaned across the kitchen counter, completely unaware of Gibbs watching her. He came up behind her, gently placing his hands on her hips.

'You are really beautiful,' Meredith blushed slightly, turning into Gibbs.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' Meredith's head fell, the front door going.

'You know that's Addison and mark,'

'Ignore it,' Gibb's pressed his lips hard against Meredith's, Meredith groaning as she pulled away to answer the door.

'I promise, I will finish this later,' Meredith hugged Addison and Mark, glad to be able to talk to them.

'what's going on between you and Shep, he's in a pain in the ass of a mood and you were drawing your eyes off of him. What's happened?'

'He's an asshole, that's what's happened,' Mark looked at Meredith. The four of them sitting outside on the grass with the bottle of wine nearly empty. Meredith leaned back against Gibbs, Addison against Mark.

'What did he do?'

'He gave me paperwork that psych was supposed to fill out and then when I took it back he yelled at me for not doing it anyway. He's done that about nine times. My temper broke the other day and I told him what I thought of him. He Didn't like it and then tried to question it and again, I put him in his place,' Meredith took hold of Gibbs's hand.

'And he threatened to kick his ass,' Addison started laughing, a grin coming up on Mark's face.

'That's why he didn't say anything earlier when you came into the office,'

'Yeah,'

'God Mere, you could take over running that hospital and he's nervous that your gonna take his job from underneath him,'

'Addison he was here yesterday begging me not to leave,'

'Are you blind?'

'Mark?'

'Meredith, he's not over you,' Meredith burst out laughing.

'You guys can't be serious,'

'Deadly,' Meredith's eyes fell on Marks.

'No he's not. Why is he being such a jerk then?'

'Mere, when Derek cant have something he treats it like shit,'

'But he knows I'm with Jethro, why is he doing this,'

'He wants you, he wants to be with you,'


	5. Chapter 5

-1Gibbs slowly headed down to the basement, Meredith running her hand over the bare structure of the boat while walking around it. It was smooth, Meredith not caring about splinters.

'What's wrong?' Meredith shook her head, not answering him.

'Meredith,' Gibb's shirt swamped her body, Meredith not able to look at him. Gibb's watched her, Meredith still in a world of her own.

'You can talk to me about shepherd,'

'He's a fucking asshole Jethro, it's all I can say,'

'Yeah he is but you can't let him get to you like this,'

'What mark said…it's been nine years since I've been with him and Mark tells me that he still loves me. I want to kill him, I really want to kill him,'

'I have a sniper gun in the drawer,' Gibbs pointed over to the comer, Meredith covering her eyes with her hand.

'I don't need this right now, I don't need him interfering in my life like this. I don't even like him and yet he's in love with me,'

'Look, this is only a suggestion but maybe you should talk to him, tell him this,'

'I don't even want to look at him,' Gibbs walked over, Meredith inhaling the scent off him as he kissed her forehead lightly.

'Once you tell him what you want to tell him, you'll find he'll back off and give you room to breath,' Meredith nodded slightly.

'Ok,'

'Ok,' Gibbs lifted a piece of sandpaper and handed It to Meredith. She started rubbing it over the wood, Gibbs placing his hands over hers and guiding her gently. She lifted her hands off the wood, taking hold of his hands and wrapping them around her waist. He lifted her up, Meredith leaning in against him. Her lips crashed against his. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his head falling. She pulled the pager off of his waist and looked at it.

'It's Tony,'

'I need to take this,' he gently placed her legs back down on the ground, Meredith not moving from the bottom of the stairs as she watched him leave. She lifted the phone, dialling an all too familiar number.

'Shepherd…yeah, we need to talk,'

Meredith stood at the end of the pier, looking out over the ferryboats. The fleece was pulled up and around her face, the smell of Gibbs still hanging around her.

'I didn't expect you to call me,' Meredith kept her back to Derek, the feeling of his eyes on the back of her neck.

'I spoke to Mark…he told me stuff, stuff I can't believe and hope to god aren't true,'

'What?'

'He said you were still in love with me,' the silence that hung in the air alerted Meredith to the fact it wasn't a lie.

'You Can't do this…I won't let you do this. Your not gonna walk into my life an screw it up just to walk back out with some slut you pick up from a bar,'

'You mean like I did you,' Meredith's head fell as she shook it slightly. She turned to face him, the tears sitting in her eyes.

'Mere,'

'It's Dr Gibbs to you from now on in. I want nothing…I mean nothing to do with you from now on in and if you call me, if you come near me, I swear to god that I will personally have you sacked for harassment,'

'you have no authority over me,'

'No, but the board of directors do I know for a fact they don't take to kindly to harassment cases. They tend to fire the problem, or move them and with that a demotion generally happens. You want to stay chief… you back off from me and you stay away from Gibbs. You let me do my job…you let me be the surgeon that I am and you let me do things my way. Are we clear?' Derek nodded once, Meredith brushing past him. He grabbed her arm, his grip tight, Meredith pulling back sharply from him.

'don't touch me…don't ever touch me,' Derek released his grip slowly, Meredith leaving and driving instantly to NCIS. Ducky looked up from the pile of papers in front of him.

'Meredith,' he put his arms to him, Ducky engaging in a hug with her.

'What's wrong? Is Jethro ok?'

'He's fine,' Ducky sat her down, Meredith taking the jacket off. He instantly looked at her arm, the hand prints appearing. His gaze turned stern, Meredith having never seen him like that before.

'Who did this?'

'It doesn't matter,' Ducky stood up.

'There are very few things Meredith that get me angry and this is one of them. No one hurts someone I care about. Now who did this?'

'Derek,'

'Who?'

'Shepherd,' Ducky nodded his head once.

'Does it hurt when you move it?'

'No, just sore when I touch it,'

'Alright,' Meredith sat down in the empty autopsy room, the silence mixed with the lines of refrigerators starting to frighten her.

'Mere?' She let a small sob out, knowing instantly who it was. His arms holding her instantly soothed her, but no matter what he said, she couldn't stop the hurt that was going through her.

'What did he do?'

'He…he just,' Gibbs took her head in his hands, not noticing the bruises.

'Meredith,'

'I just want to go home and forget about him…forget that I was ever with him,'


	6. Chapter 6

-1Meredith lay in Gibb's arms, the need for him just to hold her. Her arm fell across his chest, Gibb's running his hand up and down it. He lifted it gently, turning it over to reveal the bruises. He climbed out the bed, Meredith trying to grab his hand.

'Jethro,'

'I'm gonna kill him,'

'Baby, please…don't do this,'

'No, he's gonna pay for this,'

'Gibbs I don't want him to,'

'How can you say that?'

'because he's lonely and has no one in the world,'

'He's not gonna hurt you like this,' Meredith fell back onto the bed, sighing heavily as the front door slammed shut. She lay waiting, not wanting to go after him, knowing he couldn't be stopped. She could see the shadows starting to appear on the ceiling when the front door opened. Leaning up on her elbows she waited for him, Gibbs coming in with his back to her.

'Jethro,' he turned to her, his lip burst.

'god…' she climbed out the bed with the sheet wrapped around her and tilted his head to the side.

'Go back to bed, I'll only be a minute,' Meredith lay on her side looking at the bathroom door. His face was drawn, Meredith pulling the cover back. She lifted his hands, both of his knuckles starting to turn purple.

'How many times did you hit him?'

'Four,'

'Then where did you go?'

'no where,'

'You did not get these bruises from punching him four times. Where did you go?'

'NCIS,'

'You went to the dry wall,' Gibbs nodded, Meredith kissing each of his knuckles gently. She had seen him punch the wall over and over again when his anger became too much or he couldn't change something. The concrete wall had a thin layer of padding over it but over use had worn it down to a bare sheet.

'Where?'

'In his office,'

'How bad was he?'

'I have no idea,'

'What?'

'I…I left when Mark came in,' Meredith eased him back down into the bed, holding him in against her.

'You didn't need to do that,'

'he's not gonna hurt you and get away with it. I won't let it happen, I refuse to,'

'Gibbs, you've wound yourself up to the point that your gonna be in agony tomorrow and barely able to bend your fingers,'

'I'll be fine,'

'Gibb's,'

'Just,' Meredith sat on his hips, her hands pinning his hands above his head. She looked down at his torso, fist prints on his side.

'He got you,'

'Yeah,' Meredith ran her hands down his sides, her hands pulling away the cloth between them. He smiled, flipping them over. She held him, her arms locked around his neck. She laughed gently, Gibbs tickling her. They separated, looking into each others eyes.

'Thank you…for doing that,'

'I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise,'

Meredith walked into the hospital, people looking at her and whispering.

'Hey, what's going on?'

'Shepherds on the war path,' Meredith made a small groan sound, Mark pushing her back protectively as Derek came in the locker room.

'You, in my office now,' Meredith looked at his face, the bruise running around his eye and cheekbone, the small cut sitting above the opposite eye.

'Derek,'

'Now,' Meredith nodded, changing into her scrubs before she went along to the office. Patricia smiled weakly, Meredith closing the door behind her.

'You want to tell me what you want me to do? How I'm supposed to act around you?'

'Excuse me?'

'Your husband comes into my hospital, hits me for no reason and then leaves again?'

'No reason? NO REASON?' Meredith hit her hand off the wall, Derek looking at her. She pulled her sleeve back, Derek shrugging his shoulders.

'What?'

'You…you did this to me at the ferryboats,'

'it's a few bruises,' Meredith shook her head and walked out.

Gibbs paced back and forward in the bullpen, Tony and Kate debating over how he got the bruised lip on his face.

'Maybe he got jumped?'

'Tony, this is Gibb's we're talking about, he doesn't get jumped,'

'What are you other suggestions then Kate?'

'I don't know, but they're better than you're he got jumped theory,'

'hey,' Kate and Tony looked round before following Gibbs into the hour long meeting that had been scheduled to take place for days. Gibbs stood staring out the window, Jen trying to get his attention. The door opened suddenly, Gibbs still not looking round.

'Jethro,' Gibbs looked over, his eyes widening at Meredith.

'What's wrong?'

'We need to talk. Now,' Gibbs followed her out; Jen, Tony and Kate exchanging looks. Gibbs sat on the end of the desk, looking at Meredith as she paced up and down in front of him.

'I…I can't believe I just did that…I lost my temper more than I ever have before…I never…oh my god what have I done?'

'Mer, maybe if you told me what the hell your talking about then I could help,' Meredith put her hands on her hips and she stopped in front of him.

'I resigned from Seattle Grace…I packed my stuff…and I've left,'


	7. Chapter 7

-1Meredith stood at the backdoor, Gibbs watching her . She sighed heavily. The weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders, Gibbs knowing it from the way she acted.

'You know that staring out into the middle of no where is the first sign of madness,' Meredith shrugged her shoulder's Gibbs coming up behind her and putting his hands on the top of her arms. Slowly he kissed down her neck, Meredith letting a small groan escape from her lips. Stepping backwards into the house, her hands reached round behind her and pulled his pelvis closer to his. She stayed with her back to him, Gibbs's hands working their way around her body, stopping over her belt. she grabbed his hands, stopping him from un doing her belt. she took hold of his hand, Gibbs following her up the stairs. She lifted the shirt up over his head, the water belting down off the bottom of the shower base. She slipped the clothes off of both of them, a feeling of urgency seeming to wash over the two of them. Speed became the main priory, the need to be next to each other greater than it had been earlier. As soon as the water hit them, it changed, both of them relaxing, into each other, taking in every piece of each other that they could get. Her hands traced lines down his back, coming down from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his spine. Her lips touching his skin caused him to shiver, Meredith smiling at the reaction she could get out of him. He turned to face her, brushing the hair out of her face, taking in every view of her face. She kissed his fingertips gently, pushing herself against him. As they slowed down against each other, Meredith stepped out, her and Gibbs still not parting from each other. She stood in the kitchen, his shirt barely covering her.

'Jen called, I need to go in,' Meredith nodded, looking at Gibbs over her shoulder. Her hair covered the top of her back, Gibbs brushing it out the way to kiss her neck.

'I won't be long,' she sat in the kitchen, flicking through the multiple newspapers and medical journals lying around. The door rattled, Meredith sliding across the bare wooden floor. Opening the door, she went to close it again instantly, but the hand pushing it back caused her to stop.

'What do you want?'

'I want you back at Seattle Grace,'

'Never gonna happen,'

'I've been offered a place in New York, I resigned as Chief three days ago. The neuro departments falling apart and I know that if you go back you'll get Chief. It will be you, Mark and Addison up for the Job. I'm leaving but I want to know that you'll have a job when I'm gone,'

'Thanks for the consideration but it means nothing to me right now,'

'Meredith,'

'No, you hurt me. You bruised me and then said it was nothing. I want nothing to do with you or that hospital until I know that you're out of the state,'

'Fine, the jobs waiting for you. I should be gone in a couple of weeks,'

'I would say it was a pleasure working with you, but I don't lie,'

'Fine,'

'Just so that you know…I wish…I wish I had never been in this situation with you. I wish you had never been my boss. We were good friends before you got that job. I hope you have more luck in your new one in New York,'

'So do I,' Meredith rubbed her foot off the back of her leg as she watched him pulling away from the house. A small sigh escaped, Meredith relieved that things were going back to the way they were but sad that he was leaving. He had been the first guy she had loved and now they could barley spend five minutes in the same room together. She knew deep down him leaving was a good thing. She stood in the quiet house and looked around, realising for the first time that she had nothing to do. Her life was nothing without her job and Gibbs and at that moment in time she had neither.

Gibbs tapped the pen off of the desk, not listening to Kate and Tony bickering over a report. The coffee being placed in front of him caused him to smile, the wedding band flashing in his eyes.

'what are you doing here?'

'Just thought you would want to know that the male shepherd that we hate…kind of moving to New York and I have my job back with the chance to become chief of surgeries,'

'So, you had a good morning then?' Meredith leaned back against the partition.

'I had an excellent morning. You?'

'Before I left the house, I would have agreed with you. Now… not so sure. Wish I hadn't left,'

'Why?' Meredith leaned down over his shoulder, reading over the records in front of her. Gibbs could smell the lavender off of her, inhaling her gently, while acting like he was doing the same as her.

'What am I looking at here?'

'A list of four hundred and three Navy seamen who have gone missing,'

'what's the catch?'

'How did you know there was a catch?'

'Cause I know if there wasn't you wouldn't be sitting staring at it,'

'One of them has killed fifteen other men and gone missing themselves,'

'Any clues as to which one?'

'Nope. No forensics, nothing,'

'No witnesses?'

'Not a single one,'

'Look for the bigger picture. It may be the most obvious but go with it,'

'You are like a walking, female clone of me,'

'What makes you say that?'

'The fact I said that to Jen about two days ago,'

'It could just be that two great minds think alike,'

'Yeah,' Meredith leaned down gently kissing Gibbs.

'Yeah. I should go before I get you into trouble with Jen,'

'Or I could just leave with you and say I've got a feeling?'

'You Can't say that,'

'I just did,'


	8. Chapter 8

-1Meredith walked through the hospital, a new found sense of respect seeming to pass over her. People nodded and smiled at her.

'Chief,' Meredith turned, Addison laughing gently.

'You were made for this job,'

'I might have to agree with you on that one,'

'So, what are you and Gibbs doing to night?'

'Nothing, why?'

'Meet me and Mark at Joes, eight?'

'Sounds good,'

'See you later, chief,' Meredith worked her way through the mountain of paperwork in front of her, Patricia watching her.

'You need a hand?' Meredith laughed, nodding her head.

'What the hell am I signing?'

'Intern cards. Not important in the scheme of things. Just sign them, I'll check it all,'

'You are a god send,'

'Yeah, my salary doesn't say it though,'

'I promise it will, next week,' Patricia raised her eyebrows at Meredith.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,'

Meredith lay curled up on the couch, her jacket still on. She had collapsed with exhaustion. Gibbs opened the house door, looking around. Her bag lay at the bottom of the stairs. Leaning over the back of the couch he smiled. Lifting her up, she curled in against him, allowing him to take her jacket off while lying her down on the bed. She held onto him, smiling as she tightened her grip.

'You want me to stay?' Gibbs whispered softly, tickling the skin on her neck.

'sleep,' he climbed over her, Meredith curling into his side the way she did every night.

'I need to go away for a few days,' Meredith's eyes shot open, Gibbs waiting for her response.

'Why?'

'Conference,'

'You never go to them,'

'Kate, Tony and Jen are going,'

'And?'

'I need to make an appearance,'

'No you don't,' Meredith looked at him, Gibbs smiling at the teenager like reaction.

'You don't have to go anywhere,'

'I do,'

'No just stay with me, say your sick,'

'You won't even notice I'm gone,' Meredith sat up.

'You think I wouldn't notice,'

'No, I didn't mean it like that,'

'How did you mean it?'

'You'll be at work for the majority of the time,'

'And? You think I won't notice that your gone?'

'Mer,'

'No, I'm gonna work, since I won't notice that your gone,'

'Meredith,' Meredith slammed the bedroom door, Gibbs shocked at how she had reacted. Sitting on the bed, he listened to her leaving, throwing things about. A smash caused his body to move suddenly, fear for Meredith hitting him. She stood, tears streaming down her face as the ceramic vase lay on the floor smashed.

'Mer,'

'Don't…just…'

'Meredith, you need to talk to me,'

'No…not…god I can't do this,' Meredith lifted the keys off the side board, and stepped over the smashed vase. Gibbs stopped her opening the front door.

'Meredith,'

'NO, let me go,'

'No. I want you to talk to me,'

'Later…I can't do this now,'

'Can't do what?' Meredith dropped the keys from her hands, Gibbs going forward and catching her as she fell to her knees.

'I need time…I need time Gibbs,'


	9. Chapter 9

-1Meredith stood over the table, wrapping the clip round the aneurism. Her fifth surgery in 24 hours was taking its toll. She looked up to the light, adjusting her eyes to it.

'Are you alright?' Meredith looked to the intern

'I'm fine, been working solidly for the last 36 hours,'

'Do you want me to page someone else Chief?' Meredith shook her head and went back to the surgery

Three hours later Meredith ripped the gloves off her hands and slammed down on the button to open the scrub room door. The young girl had died, three days before her fifteenth birthday. She scrubbed her hands vigorously, feeling like she could have done more, that she could have saved her life. But deep down she knew she had done everything she could, but it just didn't seem enough. Looking to her pager, she read the multiple messages from Gibbs, telling her to call him back. She couldn't face him, not yet. Her hands trembled, Meredith knowing she couldn't perform anymore surgeries, she was done. The empty corridors gave her a chance to think, something she didn't really want time to think about. The empty house, empty bed, the empty feeling she had had since Gibbs had left hadn't lifted and the argument they had had was still hanging over them both but she had told him to leave and she was suffering for it now. Sitting in the darkness of the tunnel, she left the sleep consume her body. She let herself stop for a second and instantly she was asleep.

Opening her eyes, Mark kneeled down in front of the gurney, gently shaking her.

'Hey, they were about to send out a search party,'

'Who?'

'Board of directors. They're waiting for you,'

'Shit,' Meredith tied her hair up, running into her office and lifting the papers off of her desk. Patricia handed her the cell, Meredith briefly looking at it before handing it back with the multiple missed calls from Gibbs.

'If he calls, tell him I'm in Surgery,' Meredith stopped outside the board room and straightened her scrub top, trying to look professional. Opening the doors, the room full of men turned and looked at her, Meredith feeling instantly intimidated.

'Sorry to have kept you waiting gentlemen. Time flies when your,' Meredith took a deep breath in, the room starting to spin.

'Having fun?' She nodded and smiled at the young guy sitting up the back taking notes.

'So gentlemen, what can I do for you?' they all exchanged looks.

'You didn't call this board meeting for no reason and I'm guessing its to do with the fact I'm a female and running a hospital. So, what figures do you want?'

'We want to know the plans you have for the hospital,'

After four hours, Meredith was fighting back. With each question she answered, the more respect she was building with the men.

'So have I put all of your fears to,' Meredith stood up.

'Rest? Or do you have anymore problems,' the man who had sat at the back the entire time, taking notes came up beside Meredith.

'Are you ok? You seem Ill,'

'I'm ok,' Meredith lifted the pile of folders. She listened into a conversation walking to the door. Meredith put her hand out, trying to grab onto something as everything went blurry and her legs went from beneath her. Her fall was hard, Meredith conscious for seconds before she passed out. A flurry of people went to her, the shouts for help ringing out. Addison and Mark were at her side in minutes, the gossip spreading. Addison and Mark exchanged looks, noticing how ill she really did look. Her face was pale, seeming long and drawn. Addison sent everyone out, only her and Mark in with her. She examined her gently, pressing down on Meredith's stomach, Mark running blood tests.

'Run a pregnancy test,'

'What?'

'Her stomachs expanding and it's not fluid. Get a pregnancy test done,'

'Would she not know?'

'If she is, she's at least two months gone. I would say she would know,'


	10. Chapter 10

-1Meredith opened her eyes, the pain sitting in her lower abdomen. Addison sat forward in the seat, smiling at her.

'How you feeling?'

'What the hell happened?'

'You collapsed,'

'Why?' Addison sighed.

'Meredith, when was your last period?'

'Couple of months ago'

'Your pregnant,' Meredith's head nodded once, Addison nodding her head, smiling.

'Two and half months to be precise. Marks' called Gibbs and he's on his way back,'

'I knew…had no idea what to do…with Gibbs going away…I was gonna tell him when he got back. Is everything ok?'

'Yeah mere. Baby's healthy,' Meredith looked back to the ceiling, Addison seeing the sides of her mouth curl up.

'Seriously,'

'Sleep. Gibbs will be here shortly and I have a feeling he's not gonna want to wait for you to wake up,'

Gibbs ran into the hospital, finding Mark first.

'Where is she?'

'She's up in Maternity. Addison's keeping and eye on her and she's got her hooked up to a banana bag,'

'What happened?'

'She didn't eat for 27 hours and she hadn't slept. She was running on coffee. Go talk to Addison,' Gibbs walked up slowly to Addison, gently tapping her elbow.

'Hey,'

'How is she?'

'She's sleeping. End exam room,'

'What…how is she?' Addison smiled.

'Go and talk to her and take her home,' Meredith looked over from the window to the door, smiling weakly at Gibbs.

'Sorry,'

'What for?'

'Leaving you here and disappearing,'

'Not your fault,'

'I could have stayed, you know that as much as I do,' Gibbs sat in the edge of the bed, taking Meredith's hands in his own.

'When…when Mark called…I knew,'

'Yeah. We need to talk,'

'What's wrong?' Meredith peeled back the covers, pulling Gibbs in beside her. His arm was around her neck, her two hands entwining his fingers with hers.

'It wasn't just the fact I hadn't eaten…or slept…or stopped working,'

'You really did throw yourself into work,'

'Addison ran tests, after I passed out she ran blood tests but I knew…I was gonna tell you when you got back,'

'Mer, kind of scaring me here,' A smile crept up on her face.

'I'm pregnant,' Gibbs was silent, Meredith realising that he had stopped breathing.

'Jethro,'

'I am seriously never leaving you again,' Meredith curled up against him, Gibbs smiling broadly. Lifting his hand, she placed it over her stomach. A small breath came out of him, his lips touching her forehead lightly.

'Let's get you home,' Meredith was swamped under Gibbs's jumper, but glad of the comfort feeling. Addison met them outside the hospital, handing Meredith an envelope.

'Your first scan, Friday morning,' Meredith gratefully took the envelope.

'Thank you, for this and…and for everything earlier,'

'I've made a phone call, and the board are wanting a meeting with you in a couple of days,'

'You really have thought of everything,'

'You need to slow down. No more forty eight hours shifts. Eating every hour, sleeping every couple of hours. Less surgeries,'

'I'll see you later Addison,'

'I mean it Meredith, take it easy,'


	11. Chapter 11

-1Meredith leaned up off the back of the elevator and walked forward into the hospital. A few interns smiled at her, other residents stopping her for advice. Looking down into her office, she smiled. He had came when she had asked for him, without hesitation.

'Never thought I would get a call from you,'

'Things change…people change. I've changed Derek,'

'So what can I do for you?'

'I want you to become chief with me. Jointly,'

'Can I ask why?' Meredith started smiling.

'Is it not slightly obvious?'

'I know your pregnant but your really willing to hand half of the power you have over to me because your having a baby?'

'Yeah. I want to spend as much time as I can with the baby when they are born. I'm leaving the hospital at the last minutes but I need to know that when I do leave, that she'll be in good hands. I couldn't go back to being under you and I don't think you being out here would work if you were my boss. It was partly the reason you left the first time,'

'About that. I was an ass, a fucking huge ass to you. Gibbs as well. I'm sorry,'

'Derek, I'm five months pregnant and would rather forget about everything that happened. You want to make it up to me, you'll accept my offer,'

'Long term?'

'Permanent. Better salary than New York,'

'Where do I sign?'

Gibbs looked into the kitchen, spotting Meredith sitting on the kitchen counter.

'You ok?' Meredith smiled, outstretching the ice cream tub to him.

'You want some?'

'I'll pass. How did it go?'

'He starts back tomorrow and I have the day off,'

'Really?'

'Yip, I have a scan with Addison at four but apart from that the day is mine,'

'Hw did you manage that one?'

'You know me, used my feminine charm on him,'

'How did you really bribe him?'

'Gave him unlimited OR time for next week when I'm on call,'

'That's a good thing?'

'For him yes, for me no. means I might be on call for forty eight hours,'

'Mere,'

'I know I know, Addison spoke to me but I'm fine. You know I'm fine. The tests came back clean and I've got a really good feeling about this so,'

'So? I would rather you were cutting back on your hours and easing up the work load than going on call for forty eight hours for one day off,'

'Look it's sorted now and I know Derek wont mind if I happen to take ill next week and can't do it,' Gibbs shook his head smiling.

'You really are clever,'

'I learnt from the best,'

'Who might that be?' Meredith wrapped her leg around Gibbs's waist, her arms snaking around his neck.

'Oh he knows who he is,'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' kissing him gently, she started laughing. Gibbs pulled back.

'Give me your hand,' she placed it on the top of her bump, Gibbs leaning his forehead against hers.

'this…this is perfect,' Meredith shook her head.

'Nope, this isn't perfect,'

'Why?'

'Cause were not making our way upstairs,' Gibbs lifted her off the kitchen counter.

'I better make it perfect,'


	12. Chapter 12

-1Meredith sat, spinning around and around in Gibbs's seat, looking at the ceiling.

'You ok?' Meredith stopped the seat suddenly, smiling at Kate.

'Yeah, bored but fine,'

'he won't let you work?'

'Nope. Says because I'm eight and a half, he won't let me. Says I'm too fragile,'

'Really? Too fragile? that's the worst excuse he's ever used,'

'What did he say when you went on maternity leave?'

'It was Tony. He refused to let me leave the house. Gibbs's phoned and said I was just to relax. Two days later Hannah was born. Take the time off and enjoy it,'

'He's wanting to take time off to watch me,'

'To watch you? That doesn't sound like Gibbs,'

'I know he's a pain in the ass when he's here,'

'You had better not answer that Kate,' Kate jumped slightly, Gibbs walking quickly into the bull pen. Meredith outstretched her hands, taking the lime juice out of Gibbs's hands with more enthusiasm than she had shown in days.

'Least I know your still Meredith,'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Your just not you…when your at home,' Kate put her hand on Gibbs's arm, knowing Meredith was getting angry.

'Gibbs, Jen wants you in MTAC,' Gibbs sighed heavily, Meredith glaring at him as he walked away.

'He expects me to be all happy, bouncy all the time, like I'm not carrying someone inside my uterus, that my hormones are doing freaking leaps,' The tears in Meredith's eyes were big, Kate pulling her to her feet and hugging her as well as she could.

'I know he can be a pain in the ass when he's at home,' Meredith burst out laughing, Tony raising his eyebrows at the two of them.

'You have no idea how good that looks,' Throwing the empty cartoon of juice at Tony, Meredith sat on the edge of the desk. It hit off the side of his head, Tony looking between Meredith and Kate with a smug grin on his face.

'You realise that as soon as Gibbs junior is out, I will be paying you back for that,'

'You think?' Kate lifted her cell, slapping Tony on the back of the head.

'You lay finger on her and I will make you sleep on the couch,'

'ok, you win that argument,' Tony looked over the reports piled high on his desk, slyly watching Meredith out the corner of his eye.

'You ok?' Meredith looked up from the methodical rubbing of her stomach.

'Yeah, I'm fine,'

'Meredith,' Tony moved round and stood in front of Meredith, lifting her chin up to him the way in which Gibbs had done so many times.

'Meredith,'

'You need to get Gibbs,'

'Why?'

'I've just had a contraction,' The blood drained away from Tony's face, Meredith looking up with fear.

'It's ok,'

'Tony, shut up and go and get Gibbs,' Tony sat her down in Gibbs's seat. She smiled slightly, the sight of Tony falling up the stairs as he went up to MTAC. Looking around she realised that she was on her own, no one around her, to help her. Pacing up and down in front of the elevators, she breathed in deeply, hoping the pain would subside. Her body went weak as the pain went through her for a third time but this time, instead of falling against the walls, she was caught, her relief on her face when she realised it was Gibbs.

'How long?'

'Every six minutes,'

'Ok, I'll call the hospital,' Gibbs stood in front of her, Meredith's hands on his hips and with every contraction, her nails dug in.

'Go and get the car,' Gibbs nodded and turned to the car park. Meredith grabbed his hand.

'What?'

'My water just broke,'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, i know it's taken me ages to update but things will get a lot more interesting and i hope you forgive me. pleae review and make me smile :)**

Meredith opened her eyes slowly, the sight of Gibbs pacing up and down at the end of the bed causing her face to break out into a smile. The tiny arm came up from the pink blanket, Gibbs kissing the back of the tiny, new hand.

'How is she?' Gibbs looked at Meredith as she sat up in the bed.

'She's perfect,' he placed her on Meredith's chest, careful of where he sat on the bed. She fixed her gaze on the small baby in her arms, amazed at how this tiny person was something they had made.

'How you feeling?'

'unbelievably happy,' Gibbs kissed her forehead, the exam room door opening. Derek slipped in, Meredith signalling for him to come closer. He smiled at the baby slowly falling asleep.

'Congratulations, she's beautiful,'

'Thank you,'

'There's people here to see you, you up for seeing them?'

'Yeah,' Derek was replaced by Tony, Kate, Ducky, Abby and Mc Gee, Gibbs completely different from the Gibbs that they knew.

'Do you guys have a name for her?' Meredith shook her head at Abby.

'She's still baby Gibbs,'

'So, coffee or milk?' Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head, but laughed straight after it.

'I was actually thinking coffee,' everyone looked at Meredith, Meredith raising her eyebrows.

'What? You know she's gonna be a clone of him no matter what. She already has his eyes,'

'Did you know that when i was a boy, my father thought I was the neighbours because I had blue eyes. It took my mother a couple of hours to convince him that I wasn't. he still had doubts even as I grew up. Pictures he would suit an examine for hours on end,'

'Ducky, they really don't need to hear that,' Kate gently touched Ducky's arm, telling him subtly to shut up. Meredith yawned, McGee getting everyone to leave so that she could sleep. She watched them filtering out, Gibbs shaking his head at her.

'I can't believe that you yawned so that they would leave,'

'We need to name her,'

'What you thinking?'

'You know…we had…when I left you about a million times when I was pregnant,'

'Yeah, kind of hard to forget when you sent Kate round to get your stuff,'

'Hey, I was hormonal, give me a break,'

'I know, so your thinking?'

'Caitlin…and your moms name,' Gibbs looked down at the baby and smiled broadly.

'Caitlin Anna,'

'Sound like a name,'

'Sounds perfect,' Meredith handed Caitlin to Gibbs, Gibbs placing her gently into the cot at the end of the bed.

'You'll need to tell the nurse, get her named officially,'

'Yeah. You wanting anything?' Meredith turned on her side and took Gibbs's hand in hers.

'There's a set of scrubs in my office, third drawer down. Can you get me them. I hate hospital gowns,'

'I will. Sleep for a while. I'm gonna see if i can grab Kate, tell her,'

'Phone Richard for me…just let him know,' Meredith fell asleep, Gibbs looking at her sleeping form once more before going out to tell everyone about the tiny miracle.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Meredith rolled over onto her back, Gibbs gone from beside her in the bed. She propped herself up on her shoulders, looking around the room for any sign of him. She could hear the floor boards from outside the bedroom creaking, Meredith slipping out from under the covers and opening the door gently. The place was in darkness, the only sound coming from Caitlin who was whimpering gently in Gibbs's arms.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'You need to sleep,'

'No, I'm the one off work. Your in at seven. Sleep for a couple of hours. I'll get her back down,'

'Meredith, sleep, I have her,'

'You just want her all to yourself,' Gibbs smiled and nodded his head. Meredith ran her fingers through her hair, Lifting Caitlin out of Gibbs's arms.

'Go and sleep, you need it more than I do,' Gibbs kissed her forehead, rubbing Caitlin's back gently. Caitlin was sleeping within ten minutes, Meredith putting her back down the cot, the tiny baby curling up into a ball. Meredith went back through and climbed into bed beside Gibbs, his arms instantly pulling her over.

'Your amazing, you get that right,' Meredith gently rubbed Gibbs's arm.

'Yeah yeah, go to sleep,' Gibbs opened his eyes fully and looked at the back of Meredith's head.

'You do know that I mean it,' Meredith nodded once, Gibbs holding himself up above her. She smiled, his hair tickling her neck.

'You do get that you are amazing,' Meredith was laughing, Gibbs kissing underneath her ear,

'Yes, I get that I am amazing,'

'Good. Now if you don't mind I am trying to sleep here,' Meredith shook her head, Gibbs lying down next to her. She felt safe with his arms around her and the thought of a little person next door was a mixture of her and Gibbs, made her smile till her face hurt.

Derek put his hands on his hips watching her from the door.

'I have no idea why you're here,' Meredith looked up from her desk, the smile sitting broadly on her face.

'Last time I checked I worked here,' Derek went forward into the office, looking at Meredith's chest and tiny person who lay curled up against it.

'So this is Caitlin,' Meredith un-strapped her and handed her to Derek, Derek acting like she was a porcelain doll that would break.

'she's really beautiful Meredith,' Meredith smiled and shoved multiple folders into her bag.

'Your working?'

'She sleeps nearly all the time. And I mean all the time. I can catch up on old paperwork that was due to be done weeks ago. Keeps me on the good side of the board,'

'They were asking for you,' Meredith looked up.

'They called an emergency meeting, checking that I wasn't a spy sabotaging the hospital or that I was embezzling money,' Meredith raised her eyebrows and flung her bag over her shoulder.

'Well I better get her home…Gibbs will freak if he finds out I even thought about coming here,'

'Protective?'

'Just a little…but it's sweet…some of the time,'

'You know he'll be revelling in her being here,' Meredith nodded, attaching Caitlin to her chest.

'Lets get you home…yeah…' Derek walked Meredith down to her car, watching as she put her into the front passenger seat and strap her in.

'Thanks Derek, for keeping this place ticking over…it means a lot that you came back,'

'I was happy to come back Meredith. Like you said, things and people change,' Meredith shut the door and pulled out of the car park. Derek stood, watching.

'But feelings don't…feelings don't'


End file.
